Pretty Girls
by ColorLikeWhoa
Summary: At the school dance, Danny says something awkward. Really awkward. Oneshot. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another random one shot :D Read and review, please! **

"You know what, Danny?" Sam leaned back in her chair, fanning herself with her hand.

"What?" Danny adjusted his striped shirt and tie, wishing he was back in his regular white and red t-shirt.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were at the school dance. Unwillingly, of course. Danny's parents had made him go, so he decided to drag along Sam and Tuck, so he wouldn't die of boredom. The school gym, being utilized for the dance, was covered in balloons, streamers, food, and most of all, people. It was so jam-packed with dancing teens in frilly dresses and tuxes that it was too stuffy and too hot for anyone to enjoy themselves.

The trio sat in the bleachers, trying to just wait out the dance until either one of their parents' came. Tucker was playing a game on his PDA, oblivious to his surroundings. (Unless, of course, an even remotely hot girl walked by.)

So, Danny and Sam were left to just talk. They've already been past unicorns, ninjas vs. pirates, how they would react to Elvis being alive, ghosts (obviously), gothic myths, Chuck Norris, and more ghosts.

Sam eyed Paulina, wearing the brightest neon pink dress made, who was flirting with five guys at once. Next to her was Star, her face covered in so much makeup it was practically a mask. "I've realized something. I hate pretty girls."

Danny glanced at Sam. "You hate yourself?"

Sam dropped her feet from the bleacher below her and stared open mouthed at Danny. _Did he just… did he just… call me pretty?_

Danny's face was as red as a tomato. "….Uh….. Pretend I never said that?"

"No way, dude!" Tucker looked up, speaking for the first time that night. "I've been recording your conversation ever since you guys discussed the possible ways that Eeyore would've killed himself. You're _never_ gonna live this down."

**Enjoy! **

**I can so picture what Danny just said to Sam XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said one shot, but I just needed to thank all my reviewers (Yes, I cherish every review). And so I'm not writing this for nothing, I wrote a little second chapter. I know it's really bad, so I apologize in advance!**

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR****: Thanks for the review!**

**(Anonymous): Thanks!  
><strong>

**LilMissPhantom: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Codiak****: LOL thanks!**

**DannySamLover20****: Thank you for the review!  
><strong>

**sapphireswimming****: I'm really happy that you liked it :D Thanks!**

**SpaceCaseWriter****: Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Kigy: Thanks!**

**EmberMclain13****: LOL thanks!**

**xionrules76321****: Thanks! And believe it XD**

**musiclover99****: XD I know, right? Thanks for the review!**

**Anyways, read and review, please!  
><strong>

The day after the school dance, Danny slumped to his seat in homeroom. The reason for his slumping wasn't due to the dance. In fact, he'd gotten over the dreaded awkward moment. Tucker had agreed- after a lot of pleading, bribing and threatening- to erase the recording of him. Sam was acting like it had never happened, though she kept blushing a lot, and Danny decided to do the same thing. The forgetting, not the blushing. Anyways, he was tired because waking up before the sun everyday is torture. It should be illegal, but _NO_, high schoolers have to get up at the ungodly hour of 6 am.

Danny rubbed his eyes sleepily. He was actually early to class for once. He leaned forward in his chair. Five seconds later, head threatened to hit his desk and he jerked back. Sam and Tucker were now on either side of him.

"Oh, hey guys," Danny said drowsily.

He received a chorus of "Hey Danny!" from Sam and Tucker. Sam sounded her usual gloomy self, but Tucker was strangely cheery and bright today.

Just then, the morning announcements started. "Good morning, Casper High. Please remain stationary and silent for the morning announcements. Today is-" The speaker was cut off with some crackling.

"TECHNICAL DIFFICULITES!" one kid from the back shouted.

A new voice was now talking. It sounded familiar. In fact….. It was DANNY! "Nah, he'd probably use his tail to choke himself or something. Maybe eat all of Pooh's honey so Pooh'd kill him."

The classroom burst into laughter.

Danny shot a dirty look at Tucker, who was rocking back and forth in silent laughter. "You said you deleted it!"

Tucker, who seemed to be crying of laughter now, shook his head.

Sam's voice came on. "You have a twisted mind, Danny."

Sam buried her head in her hands, embarrassed.

"I try."

The class was practically roaring, everyone laughing and pointing at Sam and Danny.

After a while, Sam spoke again. "You know what, Danny?"

Danny realized what was up next. _Oh no_, he thought. _I'm screwed. I am so, so screwed. _

"What?"

"I've realized something. I hate pretty girls."

Danny tried to slide lower into his chair, wishing that maybe, maybe, he would somehow die. He waited for him to say it.

But, it never came. Danny opened his eyes, which he realized were shut tight.

Next to him was Tucker, his PDA aimed at the loudspeaker. Sam was standing over him, one fist raised. Tucker looked scared to death.

_YES! Sam must've made Tucker stop the recording!_ Danny was so relieved, he could've gone ghost and flown around the room. Danny rushed to Sam and hugged her, much to her surprise. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, SAM! I THINK I LOVE YOU!"

Right after the words were out of his mouth, Danny regretted them. "Um, I mean, uh, pretend I never said that?"

The whole class stared at Danny. Then, they burst into hysterical laughter.

Danny's face was crimson red in humiliation. _I'm screwed. For life._

**ENJOY! **

**PS: That's how the morning announcements always starts in my school. I've heard it so much, I've memorized it :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AHHH! Thanks so much for all those reviews! Now I have to reply to them (Something I've wanted to do for a while, but was too lazy to).**

**Kigy: No problem :D Thanks!**

**DannySamLover20: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Codiak: Yeah, Danny's adorable when he's a dork. He's adorkable :D Thanks!**

**LilMissPhantom: Yeah, Tucker's an evil mastermind. And Danny has really bad luck. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Harley: Okay, okay, I'll tell you a secret: I'm making an epilogue!**

**Y****uro-Faita911: OH NOES! Not the puppy eyes of DOOOOOMM! Fine, I'm writing, I'm writing!**

**Sunshine-Midnight123: Yes, quite humorous XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous: Thanks for reviewing!**

**EmberMclain13: Thanks for the review!**

**ForeverHalfa: My conversations too! And that line always cracks me up. Thanks!**

**Paramore-Is-A-Band-People: Thanks for reviewing!**

**OK BYEEEEE!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Fine, sorry for fooling you guys into thinking this wasn't another chapter! Here: I made an epilogue. Enjoy!**

It was right after school, on the day of the incident.

Danny and Sam were awkwardly walking together, trying to find Tucker.

Then, they heard what sounded like Tucker pleading to someone, coming from an empty room.

They pressed their ears to the door, and listened hard.

"Come on, Pearl, please, please, don't be like this!" He sniffed.

"Tucker has a girlfriend?" Sam asked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "No, that's his newest PDA." Suddenly, he had an idea.

Smiling evilly, he took out his iPod and started recording.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, he played it back to Tucker, who almost started crying (again).<p>

"Please, no! I'll do anything!" he begged, s

"Delete that incriminating recording, and I'll delete mine."

Tucker pouted. "You're an evil child, Danny. But fine." He tapped his PDA a few times and it beeped. "Done."

Danny smiled. "Nice doing business with you." He started laughing. "MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"What was that?" Tucker asked.

"My evil laugh! Eh, I'm still working on it. MWAHAHAHAHA-" he broke off, coughing. "MWA- ack, never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm working on mine too XD Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
